


What Should Be Kept Unseen

by CrimsonFeathers



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFeathers/pseuds/CrimsonFeathers
Summary: In ANBU there is no past nor future. - Only the mission. The duty towards the village. The individual disappears and what remains are nameless ghosts who die for their village.Kuzuri - Wolverine is one of those operatives. A fulltime ANBU like most of them.





	What Should Be Kept Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I might butcher the grammar a bit. You may point out mistakes as long as you do so in a respectful manner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Kuzuri grounded in-village.

"Mamoru Ikeda" Yet another name read from a clipboard by the Chunin instructor in charge of the graduation examination of class 6A, a well-built, handsome Uchiha male with the typical black hair and black eyes and the uchiwa sewn on every piece of fabric worn. The summoned boy - brown hair, dark brown eyes, rather short for his age - jerked and shared a nervous look with his seatmate - a Yamanaka boy - who gave him a reassuring smile, before he rose to follow the Chunin. Once they left the remaining children broke the silence like they did every time, when another child was taken out of the room. It started with hushed murmurs which turned into soft wispers and slowly rose to a moderate volume.

 _How naive._ And those were supposed to be fresh Genin after passing the exam. Kuzuri wondered if his graduation class was the same, believing that the Chunin instructors of the Academy were not aware of what they were doing once the instructor left the class room. Those Chunin were fully trained Shinobi, damn. How could the next generation be so stupid? He didn't like working with overly idiotic team mates. It was too much of a hassle to get his point across. The baby-Anbu were annoying enough. Once they learned the sign language it got better, but the first weeks with a new face around were tendious. His Captain had his work cut out with teaching the new operative, anwering all sorts of stupid questions, resuming training and integrating the kiddy every time they got assigned a new one. Wani-Taicho was truly not to be envied.

With Emyuu and Kaba dead after the last mission went FUBAR they were in for two new ones anyway. Which meant that he had to spent 2 months extra confined in the village in addition to the 2 weeks mandatory recuperation. He didn't like that. Not at all. He needed something to do, do keep his mind or hands occupied.

He might have been able to beg some easy missions from the Anbu Commander, but let's be real, all those missions were in-village and only assigned to keep him occupied. Kuzuri was reasonably certain they were even just created for him. Well, maybe not all of them, but the majority. While it would be excessive to pull another operative for a additional patrol in the northern business district just to keep Kuzuri occupied, all those guard missions in the vicinity of the Academy or some mainly civillian parks certainly were just assigned so he had something to do. Damn medics, banning him from strenuous training even after already patching him up. Damn Yamanaka Therapists, comming up with those domestic missions which were not even real ones!

For all he was complaining, he had to admit it was sort of calming. As frustrating as it was, it was at least something. Something to do. The objective was clear. He knew his job. He had a mission. Everything else didn't really matter. He was a professional.

It was okay to be frustrated, he had to work on how to deal with his emotions, his therapist said. Really deal with them, not shutting them up and putting them in the back of his mind. Not ignoring them.

The true objective of these missions, where an actual encounter with hostiles was extremly unlikely and security was already in place, was for him to sort through his emotions. To clear his head and to work on his problems.

He mainly spent his time observing his surroundings and allowing himself to think. Not just to assess the situation but to analyse his own emotions, what he thought on the matter at hand. How he viewed certain topics.

By his observations he ascertained that he was an entitled asshole. He did not like kids, did not like to waste time especially on idiots and those beneath him, generally every civillian fell into that category, unless protocol stated something different, like when they were clearly hurt by hostiles or in danger. He was quick to judge and did not change his personal opinion on others easily. He liked cats well enough. He did not have any preferences with food. All those perfume scents were only okay if it was on a target as it simplified tracking, in every other situation it was just annoying. His favourite color was blue. He was relieved that he did not have to work with kids all day like the Chunin instructors did. He did not have the patience for that. - He had no problem beeing patient, not on missions. He could keep himself in check well enough. Anbu conditioning and all that.

Slowly the class room emptied. Those that were called had to leave right after their examination. The lone Anbu run another quick perimeter check before returning to the now empty classroom. Now that the room was empty there was no purpose to actually be inside the room. It was a fun stealth excercise to hide in close proximity on the ceiling, undetected by the instructors. He was not banned from that. Just physical excercise. The marginal chakra manipulation and passive Genjutsu involved was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wani - crocodile - Krokodil  
> Emyuu - emu - Emu  
> Kaba - hippopotamus - Nilpferd  
> Kuzuri - wolverine - Vielfraß


End file.
